


[art] down and down i'll go with you

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: I hope you like this! I realize it's not a full story, but I hope you enjoy a snapshot from it. I just read this prompt and instantly envisioned this and had to draw it. Thanks for such a wonderful prompt.Prompt:Patrick is the ghost that haunts David’s apartment in New York. Once he moved in, Patrick quickly became the only real friend David has ever known - and yeah, okay, so maybe David is a little in love with him, but it’s not like anything can happen. He’s dead. When they lose their money, David is suddenly forced from the closest thing to a home he’s ever known, and the man that made it feel like one. And he didn’t even get to say goodbye.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	[art] down and down i'll go with you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> I hope you like this! I realize it's not a full story, but I hope you enjoy a snapshot from it. I just read this prompt and instantly envisioned this and had to draw it. Thanks for such a wonderful prompt. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Patrick is the ghost that haunts David’s apartment in New York. Once he moved in, Patrick quickly became the only real friend David has ever known - and yeah, okay, so maybe David is a little in love with him, but it’s not like anything can happen. He’s dead. When they lose their money, David is suddenly forced from the closest thing to a home he’s ever known, and the man that made it feel like one. And he didn’t even get to say goodbye.

[ALT TEXT: David lays in bed, facing towards a ghost of Patrick, lying atop the blankets. Patrick is translucent and illuminated by a gentle yellow light. Patrick's ghost is wearing jeans and a button down. Their conversation is in speech bubbles over the image. D: "I can't believe you're wearing jeans in my bed." P: "I'm sorry David, if I knew I'd die wearing this, I might've chosen sweatpants instead." D: "You should plan every outfit as if it could be your ghost outfit." P: "Oh, is that what you do?"]

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Overcoats "Little Memory"


End file.
